The subject matter disclosed herein relates to a tool for setting a spark plug electrode gap.
Many reciprocating engines (e.g., internal combustion engines, such as spark ignition liquid, or gas fuel engines) utilize a spark plug to ignite combustion of a fuel with an oxidant within a combustion chamber. Typically, it is desirable to maintain a specific electrode gap between electrodes of the spark plug to ensure proper engine operation. Improper adjustment or setting of the electrode gap may result in a shorter life for the spark plug (e.g., due to unequal erosion of the electrodes) and/or poorer ignition within the engine.